


sometimes

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, transfer student yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Sehun's life is a little mundane. Enter transfer student Zhang Yixing, who is occasionally a mess and a half, but is always full of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Sehun takes the train to school.    
  
Sometimes he stops at the local coffee shop for one of his default baked breakfast goods, and maybe a latte if he's got time.    
  
Scones are never an incorrect option. Sometimes on the bike ride over to the train station it'll rain. And he'll have an umbrella with him, because these sometimes are a little more often than he honestly cares for.  
  
One of these sometimes is today.  He's somewhat early, as he always is, making his way down into the train station crowded with other black umbrellas, when he sees him.  
  
He doesn't have an umbrella.  His hair is damp from the rain, wet honey-colored curling locks in a sea of umbrella covered sameness.    
  
He's weaving through the throng of limbs at a graceless, panicked pace, eyes wide, and it hits Sehun that the stranger is pretty in a really disarming way, even as he feels a pang of concern at how overwhelmed the stranger seems.  
  
He doesn't decide to follow him, but they end up in the same car, forced to stand by the ingress, nearly crowded into the sliding doors.  
  
Sehun would much rather sit by a window on these kinds of days, but he finds himself standing across from the damp haired boy.    
  
His eyes are sleepy and kind up close even as he frowns, squinting at the flashing destination display. The way his mussed hair plasters itself against his forehead, Sehun thinks, is not unattractive.  
  
Sehun also thinks he catches the stranger furtively glancing at him as he worries his own fingers.  
  
Sometimes, Sehun supposes, his tendency to observe people and read into their personalities without speaking to them leads to erred judgement and an inclination to augment reality.  
  
But it's not any sort of mental fabrication when the stranger reaches over to shake his hand with a small (shy?) smile and articulate in meticulous Korean,  
  
"...Hello, My name is Yixing." 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Yixing treats Sehun to a meal after they get out of uni. This is one of those times.

Sehun looks at Yixing's hands across the table. They're captivating. His fingers are slender and his nails are nicely shaped, but his hand doesn't exactly look...dainty or elegant exactly.

There's something graceful about them for sure, pretty in the lines of his fingers, the gently prominent veins that show themselves as Yixing taps his fingers softly, rhythmically against the table as they wait for their food. He wonders what the melody in Yixing's head sounds like.

Sehun forgets sometimes, how much he holds onto little details that people don't tend to consider.

Yixing's wearing a cableknit sweater today, a lot more form fitting than the plaid button downs he throws on over tanktops sometimes. It makes Sehun smile, remember the day they'd met. Yixing can be so calculated and perceptive, but sometimes he gets so lost in his thoughts that he ends up having to rush to make up for the lost time. He's not so much a disheveled mess as he is preoccupied. 

It's incredibly endearing, like a lot of Yixing tends to be. 

"What are you thinking about?" Yixing asks, after noticing Sehun's lingering stare. It's not a pointed question; it's something wide-eyed and curious, and somehow it makes Sehun want to shy away even _more_.

"I was thinking about-" Sehun has to stop himself, because he doesn't know if Yixing would appreciate it if he told him that he was mostly just thinking about the mole by Yixing's bottom lip, and what it might be like to fit his mouth against it. "I was wondering what _you_ were thinking about."

"Oh, well you could have asked!" Yixing says, smile dimpling his cheeks as he lets out a syrupy, hiccupy giggle. "I was thinking about-well, it was a couple things actually. I was wondering if they had cereal here, and then I was wondering if I should hold off anyway, since I'm getting french toast. Then I was thinking about how pretty you are, then I wondered what you were thinking, so I asked."

Sehun blinks, feeling flustered at how forward and direct Yixing always seems to be. Is it because it's part of his personality or is it because he's still learning the language? Either way, Sehun can feel his ears heating up.

Before he can respond though—

"Oh, our food's here! Dig in, dig in!"

 

Sehun supposes he will just have to mull over Yixing's comment about his being pretty later, as he's a little preoccupied with the bite of french toast that Yixing offers him at the moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this, life has just been a lot lately. sorry friends who are waiting on other things to update ;; im trying to keep my priorities straight and writing fic really shouldn't be a priority but it helps me feel productive when things feel out of my control so im trying to do this in such a way that it helps me instead of hurts me ;; i hope everyone understands

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)!


End file.
